Lips Of An Angel
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: A oneshot based on the song by Hinder-Lips of an angel, listen to the lyrics, and you'll understand what this story is about: Better than you think xD Just read, thank you very much :D


Just a little oneshot I've had summing around in my head for a while :-P

My inspiration comes from Lips Of An Angel - Hinder :) Or,, just the beginning of the storyline, then it's mostly my fantasy taking control xD Trying to get an specific person out of the picture;-) Once you read, u'll catch up with me ;) Please comment what you think of this:)

Own nothing but the idea and formulation and the story of course, but not the song nor characters... Unfortually.. But who knows? Today i rule my room, tomorrow THE WORLD!! MOHAHAHAHAHA! Oki, enough of my crazyness :P

* * *

He looked at the caller ID, and smiled at once. "Hey," He walked into a different room, so his girlfriend couldn't overhear the conversation.

"Why're you whispering? Is she there?" Lindsay's voice sounded worried of being caught.

"No, I just moved into the other room, but I won't take any chances." He assured her. "So, why're you calling this late?" He said as he looked over at the clock hanging on the wall showing that it was getting close to midnight.

"Nothing in particular," It didn't sound like nothing.

"It's kinda hard talking right now, so if it is something, tell me!" His voice got worked up, and he heard a shuffle coming through the wall as his supposedly girlfriend moaned, getting up from her sleep.

"Babe? Who are you talkin' with?" Malena's tired voice sounded mad as she got closer. "No one, just Flack! He asked if I could come to the station! He needed help with the case!" Danny lied, making sure that Lindsay heard as well, so that she got the picture.

"Don't that man have a life!? He has a girlfriend, don't he like fucking her sometimes, instead of working 24\7!?" Malena yelled at Danny.

"Calm down woman! It's his choice, and he has to work for his god damn money like everyone else! And in our jobs we need to be able to come any time!" He felt furious in his entire body. _I wish she was more like Lindsay, 'cause she understands this! Even though Flack didn't call me, it still is like this!_ He defended himself in his own head.

He suddenly remembered the phone call, and he took it to his ear and spoke:"I'll meet you outside the building in twenty minutes, alright?" he managed to calm his voice.

"Yeah, alright, the café next to the station?" She sounded a little bit frightened, and Danny couldn't wait to meet with her, to assure her everything was going to be alright. He said okay, and hung up.

"So you're gonna go then!?" She blocked the door before he had any chance of getting there.

"Yes! It's my duty!" he lied once more, trying to push her out of the way as he got his Converse on, and grabbed his jacket.

"What if I can offer you a hell of a round with sex? Would you stay then?" she leaned closer to him, trying to get access to his neck.

"No! I have to work, and you just disgust me right now!" he yelled and grabbed her so he could get past her. He heard her starting to sob, in an attempt to stop him, but he just closed the door, and walked down to the elevator.

He scanned the room as he walked into the café that was open day and night. He didn't see her at first, but walked over to their usual booth. Just as he was about to sit down, he saw her sit there, with her back towards the door, hid by the high walls surrounding the booth.

"Hey honey," he pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," now that she was so close, he could hear that she'd been crying.  
"Honey, why're you crying? Is everything okay?" he held her shoulders, and looked at her puffy pink eyes.

"Danny, it's nothing!" she tried to break the eye contact, but she felt so good while looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"You don't cry if it's nothing," he sat side towards her, pulling her into it, and waving for the waitress to come. "So, what do you want? Hungry or just something to drink?" he looked down at her.

"I'll just take some coke and coffee," she cuddled closer to his side, and he smiled,

"I'll take the same," he grinned to the waitress, who kept fixing her hair as if trying to make herself look hot.

"So, you never told me why you called me," He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Is everything alright between you and Malena?" Lindsay desperately changed the subject.

"First of all, I think I should just end it with her. She ain't exactly what I thought she was," When he had gotten together with her, he thought she was the perfect copy of Lindsay, but as the time passed, he learned that nothing could ever be like Lindsay or make him feel the way he felt for her.

"Second, I will not let you change topic!" he kissed the top of her head once more.

"You know Mark, he has a bad temper," she scoffed the subject quickly off, "Now why would you break up with her? What did you think she was like?" She looked up at him, and once again felt lost in his eyes.

He looked at her skeptically, but decided just to let it go for now.

"You know what I hoped," he took some of her hair that hung in front her face, and took it behind her ear.

She looked at him a bit unsure, "Like you. Every time I look for a new girl, I always compare them to you. But I don't believe that there is anyone else like you," Danny kissed her forehead lightly, but she pulled away.

"I don't wanna be the reason for this fight! Nor this breakup! I don't wanna feel responsible for what happens with you and Malena! I feel guilty enough as it is!" tears popped up in her eyes again, and she pulled out of his grip.

"I have never cheated, and never 'helped' anyone cheat either!"

Danny looked into her brown eyes. "I'm sorry you have to feel that way, but this is how I feel! It's not your fault for me being in love with you!" He popped out before he could stop himself.

She leaned against him, and rested her head against his chest. He automatically pulled her closer while holding his arms around her.

The clock was getting close to 4 am as Danny and Lindsay entered his apartment. All light was off, except from one with his sofa in the corner. And seated in it, was Malena.

"What is she doing here!? Weren't you at work!?" She stood up quickly and walked towards them.

"Yes, but she is staying here tonight," he said and got between Lindsay and Malena so that Malena couldn't get to her. He was suspicious that if he let Malena any way of getting closer to Lindsay, she would do something. It was a silly suspicion, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Oh yeah? So that you can fuck her while I'm asleep!?" She yelled and threw her hands into the air. Her blonde hair flew around her face as if she had just been victim to an earth catastrophe.

"She needs a place to sleep! Doesn't mean we are sleeping together!" Danny's voice raised to a higher level. An angrier one.

"Danny, don't worry. I'll just leave. Hawkes is probably home or so," Lindsay said in a worried tone, and Danny had totally forgotten about her standing there while he was fighting with Malena.

"No no! It's alright," He smiled assuring to her.

"No Danny! Listen to your whore! She can find somewhere else to sleep! Hook up with someone else, and get somewhere to sleep that way!" Malena was now screaming.

"Shut the fuck up Malena! If someone is a whore, it's you! And if someone is gonna leave, it again is you!" Danny snarled at her.

"You can't tell me to leave! I live here goddamn it!" she slapped Danny across the cheek.

"Actually, you don't! It's my apartment! So get the hell out!" Danny pulled Lindsay more into the room so that Malena was now closest to the door.

"If that's how you want it, you can burn in hell! Both of you! I gonna come get my things some other day! So now you can have the entire house to fuck her in!" Malena screamed as she got on her shoes and grabbed her coat. Danny could hear her mutter 'fucking slut' under her breath, but didn't feel the right to make a bigger deal out of this night in front of Lindsay.

Once he had locked the door, he pulled Lindsay into an assuring hug. She grabbed him tightly and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry for ruining your love life just like that," he felt his shirt be soaked as she said it, and it broke his heart.

"You know that wasn't because of you! Well, you were the trigger that released the bullet, but sooner or later it would have happened anyway," He tried to assure her.

He held her lightly in her arms and took her away from him, and looked her deeply into her big eyes. Blue meeting brown. "Why don't you take my bed, and I'll take fix the sofa?" he kissed her forehead.

"No, I shall take the sofa," she tried to get out of his light grip and move over to the sofa, but he held her in place. "I insist! Take the bed! I don't rent it out too often!" he joked lightly.

"Ass," she smiled, but then she suddenly looked worried, "Are you alright by the way? I mean like your cheek?" she took a look at where Malena had slapped him.

"Maybe you should get some ice on it 'cause it looks pretty swollen," Lindsay moved over to the refrigerator and looked for some ice.

"Why don't you find that and I'll find some stuff for my new bed?" He smiled, and she looked at him skeptically. "What?" he moved over to her, although he wasn't sure why he did that.

Standing only a few inches away, Lindsay lifted herself onto her tip toes, and laid a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips lightly against his. He got one hand sneaked on her back, and one gripped her curly hair and he deepened the kiss.

They pulled away as the need of air became a fact. He looked at her unsure of what to do when she spoke "why don't you just sleep in your own bed? No sex, but, I just want you to hold me," her eyes were pleading, but her voice were tempting.

"And what will Mark do about this?" he still hadn't gotten the story that had happened that night.

"We broke up. And you just showed me why," she leaned in for another kiss, but Danny lifted her off of her feet, and carried her in bed. She got undressed and Danny borrowed her one of his old baseball-shirts, and got himself into a night pants, and Lindsay cuddled closer to his chest and quickly fell asleep that way.

He loved the way she smelled-a mixture of vanilla and strawberries-and the way she wrinkled her nose now and then in her sleep.

Actually he found himself loving _everything_ about this woman lying asleep in his arms.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Comment and share with friends are much appreciated :)


End file.
